


Barry is a father

by Cold Lightning (ArticNight)



Series: Coldflash chapter stories [6]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Pregnancy, Adopted Children, Awkwardness, F/M, Foster Care, M/M, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-20 04:50:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4774190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArticNight/pseuds/Cold%20Lightning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry makes the mistake of going out with Iris (more like he was dragged) to a club. That night he got black out drunk and woke up the next day with an unexpected bed fellow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Barry woke up with a warm body besides him. He smiled as he moved closer. He tightened his grip around the slim waist, noticing long hair brushing against his face. That cause him to pause. Slowly opening his eyes his vision was blocked by slightly curly brown hair. Moving back a feeling of dread settled in his stomach. There was a woman in his bed. How drunk was he that he ended up sleeping with a woman? She moved then, turning around to face him. The smile she had turned into a pout.

“What? Was last night really that bad?”

“I’m gay.” Barry blurted out before his eyes widened in horror at his own words. The woman studied him before smirking.

“Sure you aren’t at least bi?”

“Pretty sure, yeah.” he squeaked. The woman laughed.

“Black out drunk?”

“Uh, what’s your name?” Barry asked sheepishly. Her laughter grew louder.

“Well _Barry_. I’m Lisa. Have to say you did a pretty good job of pretending to be sober.” Lisa hummed as she glanced at the clock. With a yawn she sat up and stretched, the blanket sliding off. Immediately Barry was hiding his face in his pillow. Once again Lisa was laughing.

“Sheesh. you saw a lot more last nig-”

“ _shut up_.” Barry grumbled. He felt the bed shifting.

“I’m borrowing some sweats and a hoodie.” Lisa announced as she opened what Barry assumed was the closet door, “That dress was a tight fit the first time. I’m actually shocked you got me out of it.”

“Oh my god.”

“Okay I’m decent.” Peeking over he saw Lisa wearing an old pair of grey sweats and a blue hoodie.

“Hey!” He protested as he sat up, “That’s my favorite hoodie. Why didn’t you take one of the others?”

“I liked this one.” She responded.

“Course you did.”

“Oh hush.”

“Can you wait outside so I can get dressed? If you need the bathroom it’s down the hall to the right.”

“Fine.” she mockingly complained.Once she left Barry finally got out of bed. Finding a pair of boxers Barry slipped them on then hunted for a shirt and pants. As he looked he spotted a little black dress. Blushing he slipped on a red shirt and headed out. Hearing water running in the bathroom he headed to the kitchen. As he mechanically made some eggs he thought about the other night, well what he could remember of it.

~  
~  
_Lights were flashing all around as Barry pushed himself through the crowd. Iris had ditched him ten minutes of being there when she had spotted some other friends of her. Of course that just meant Barry was left alone in a place he hadn’t even wanted to go to in the first place. With a sigh Barry sat at the bar._

_“Death in the Afternoon?” he requested. The bartender, a peppy girl whose pink dyed hair was in tight curls, nodded to show she heard. When the green drink was placed in front of him he downed it quickly. Not a smart idea by any means based on the concentration of alcohol, but if he was going to get through tonight and not be killed for ditching out he was going to need a lot more. Which was why he ordered another drink and downed it just as quickly. It was about the fourth one that things started to go dark on him. The last thing he really remembered was a pretty enough girl slaughtering (well okay, more like tumbling) over._

~  
~  
Glancing up at the noise Barry saw Lisa standing at the door. He gave a nod towards the seat.

“I’m making eggs… wait you aren’t a vegetarian are you? I don’t have anything else but some oranges but I could run out to get you something. There’s a nice vegan restaurant a couple blocks f-”

“Eggs are fine.” Lisa chuckled as she gracefully sat down. Barry’s face turned a light pink as he turned back to the food.

“So are we still in Central or Keystone if we aren’t in any of those places I need to make a few phone calls.”

“No. We’re in Central. Like five blocks from the police sta- _Oh shit_! I’m going to be late for work!” Barry fumbled with pan, barely managing to put the eggs on a plate. He handed it and a fork to Lisa. He just took a fork to eat out of the pan as he ran into a different room.

“You got drunk when you had work?” Lisa spoke up with amusement.

“My sister dragged me there.” Barry called back.

“Guess I should go.”

“You don’t have to.” Barry said as he sat the pan in the sink, “Not like there’s anything worth stealing anyway.”

“I don’t know, your hoodies are pretty comfy.” Lisa responded with a smirk. Barry was about to respond when his cell phone beeped.

“Sh-Bye. If you leave just lock the bottom knob.”

“Bye cutie!” Lisa shouted over with clear laughter in her voice. With a red face Barry ran off to work. Once again late.


	2. Chapter 2

Barry laughed as Lisa continued on with her story.

“Of course then my _dear_ brother gets shit faced drunk and convinces his equally drunk friend to help him hold up a bank. Now the scary thing? It was well planned and would have actually worked if he hadn’t gotten distracted.”

“What got him distracted?” Barry asked as he twirled his pencil around. Right now he was on his lunch break. After that awkward one night stand Barry and Lisa had actually stayed in contact. It wasn’t as bad as Barry had thought it would be. In fact Lisa admitted that she was glad the incident happened just because Barry was an amazing friend.

“He got distracted because there was a little girl who started crying. So he completely stops what he was doing and starts talking to her. By the time the police came he was sitting there having a ‘tea party’ with the children and his friend was just standing there staring at his lighter.” Barry laughed once more.

“Oh god that-that is-.”  
I know. I still won’t let him live it down.”

“I would be disappointed with you if you did.”

“Hey Barry!” Barry glanced over to see Iris standing in the doorway. Barry waved in response.

“So are we still on for Saturday?”

“You know it. I still can’t believe you have never watched Lord of the Rings. We are going to watch all of them _including_ the Hobbit movies so bring some clothes.”

“Okay Barry. See you then.”

“Bye Lisa.” Barry hung up to see Iris looking a him with a brow raised.

“Lisa?”

“A new friend.” Barry replied. There was no way he was going to tell her that it was the woman he left the club with a few weeks ago. Iris narrowed her eyes and opened her mouth, probably to try and pry it from him, when Joe entered with a file.

“Hey Barry I need you to look this over and see if anything seems inconsistent.”

“What’s wrong?”

“The golden diamond from the field museum was stolen last night.

“Do you know who did it?” Iris asked as Barry began to look through the files.

“Lisa Snart.”

“Who?” Barry asked. Joe adjusted the binder he had in hand and flipped through the pages. He stopped on one and pointed to the picture.

“This is Lisa Snart.” Barry stared wide eyed as he felt his heart stop for a moment. Lisa’s familiar smirking face was staring back at him through the photo. Oh this was not good.

~  
~  
Lisa walked to the park where Barry had asked to meet up with her. She smiled happily when she saw the other but it soon slipped away at the miserable look on his face.

“Barry?” SHe asked in worry. Tears started to fill Barry’s eyes.

“I-we… Lisa I can’t see you anymore.” Barry got out brokenly.

“What do you mean?” Barry stood up, running a hand through his hair nervously as he began to pace.

“Lisa you-you’re an amazing friend but… Lisa I could lose my job… you’re a criminal and I can’t.”

“Barry calm down. What are you talking about.”

“I work for the CCPD. I know Lisa.” A heaviness settled in Lisa as she understood.

“It would be bad for the both of us.” Lisa sighed, “If not from our respective co-workers from the others.”

“Lisa I am so sorry.” Giving the other a soft smile Lisa hugged the young man close.

“It’s okay Barry. I understand completely. It was fun while it lasted.” Sighing Lisa pulled back. She ruffled Barry’s hair affectionately.

“Bye Bear. Maybe I’ll see you around.”

“Hope not. I’d hate to see you being brought in.” Lisa winked as she stuck out her tongue.

“Like they could catch me.”

“Goodbye Lisa.” Barry said solemnly as the woman walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Lisa's P.O.V


	3. Chapter 3

Lisa stood outside the door biting her lip nervously. This will have been the first time she has spoken with her brother in over a year. Now normally this wouldn’t have been anything shocking but the situation was different from usual. With a deep breath she knocked on the door. It opened to show a tall gruff looking man in a dirty jacket.

“Mick, is Len here?”

“Yeah.” he responded, moving to allow her inside. Carefully she walked in to where her brother was looking over some plans.

“To what do I owe this visit?” Len asked, never once bothering to look up.

“Lenny…” Lisa swallowed thickly as Len looked to her. Taking another deep breath she forced on,

“Len, I’m pregnant.” 

~  
~  
Lisa looked down at her little four year old boy. Bartholomew Henry Allen Jr. Not that Mick or Len knew that part. Her current alias was Lisa Allen so Len didn’t question the last name. She could only imagine what he would do if he found out Bart was named after his father. He had tried to get her to tell him who the father was but she had explained the situation. It had been a one night stand, no it wasn’t because he was a jerk in fact he was one of the sweetest guys and no she was not going to tell him. He worked for CCPD. If she told him Lisa knew Barry would want to be part of Bart’s life and she couldn’t do that to either of them. It was better that neither knew for now but soon Bart would be meeting his father.

“Mama!” Bart called as he ran in. That was one thing that had been kind of shocking. Bart hadn’t walked the first time. He had run and since then all he had been doing was running.

“Unca Len here.”

“Uncle Len _is_ here.” Len corrected as he walked in with Mick behind him. Bart grinned, brown hair falling in front of his green eyes.

“Bart, sweetie, why don’t you show Mick your new toy?” Bart immediately grabbed Mick’s hand as he went on about the stuffed giraffe he got as Len sat beside Lisa.

“Are you sure about this?” Len asked.

“I’m not cut out for this Len. I can’t be domestic. I love Bart. I really truly do but I really think being with his father would be best. I’ve thought it all through. Plus it’s only a matter of time before the police or one of the mob families catch wind of what’s going on. I want Bart to be safe.” Len nodded at that.

“Then let’s make the most of today.” Lisa smiled sadly as she watched her brother go to play with his nephew who was currently climbing on Mick. As the day went on Lisa could only feel more sad. She loved Bart but this would be for the best. Barry would never turn Bart away. That was why Lisa did not hesitate when she sat Bart on the porch of the house Barry was living in twenty minutes before he would be home.

“Bart I want you to stay here okay?” Lisa asked as she sat the bag down.

“Why?”

“You’re going to meet your daddy.” Bart’s eyes shone with excitement at the prospect.

“Really?”

“Yep. So I need you to stay right here and be a good boy until he comes home.” She took out a letter, “When he comes home give him this okay?” Bart nodded, taking the letter and holding it close.

“I love you Bart. Remember that okay?” Bart nodded as he sat waiting. With a heavy sigh Lisa stood up and walked away from her little boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I might edit this chapter later, it seems too choppy to me.


	4. Chapter 4

Barry rubbed the back of his neck as he walked to the house. Joe was going to work late and Iris was with Eddie. Cisco and Caitlin hadn’t called him for anything so there really wasn’t anything for him to do. Stretching Barry made his way up to the porch only to pause. A little boy sat there dragging rocks against the cement.

“Um, hi?” Barry greeted hesitantly. The brunette child looked up and smiled with pure happiness.

“Hi!” the child greeted.

“What are you doing here?” Barry asked as he peered around, trying to spot the child’s parent.

“Waiting for daddy. Mama says I get to sees him.” The child scrambled up to a bad and grabbed a white envelope.

“Mama says to give him dis.” A deep feeling of dread filled Barry as he saw his name scrawled across the paper.

“May I?” The child nodded as he handed the paper over before going back to the rocks.

_Dear Barry,_  
_Surprise. Turns out that night was a lot more productive than we thought. Barry this is your son Bartholomew Henry Allen Jr. He likes going by Bart. He’s four years old as of two months ago. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner. It wouldn't have been fair on either of you. You would have wanted to be part of his life, don’t even pretend otherwise, and he would want you to be around so much more than you could. I have raised him for four years with the help of my brother and his friend but… I can’t anymore. I love Bart, I love him so much but it’s only a matter of time before my past catches up with me. I don’t want him to get hurt...and truthfully I miss my ‘job’. I know he’ll be safe with you and I know you’ll be an amazing father to Bart._  
_Remind Bart that I love him,_  
_Lisa_

___Barry could only stare at the letter. He had a son. He was a _father_. He almost wanted to laugh. Here Lisa thought she was keeping Bart safe by sending him to live with him but if she were to only know. If the man in yellow-_ _ _

___“Scoose me?” Barry was broken out of his thoughts as Bart, _Bartholomew Jr._ , blinked up at him with achingly familiar eyes._ _ _

___“Who is you?” Swallowing Barry came to a decision. He crouched down in front of the child so they were eye to eye._ _ _

___“My name is Barry…” Barry took a breath to calm his racing heart, “I’m your dad.” Bart’s face lit up in happy astonishment._ _ _

___“You’re daddy?” Barry gave a nod. Letting out a high pitched shriek of happiness Bart threw his arms around Barry tightly. Slowly Barry returned the hug, happiness building up in him. He never thought he would be a father, or at the very least that he wouldn’t have a biological child, yet here Bart was._ _ _

___“Come on Bart. Let’s get you inside okay?” Bart nodded in response. Barry picked Bart up as he stood and unlocked the door before grabbing the bag. Setting it down Barry walked into the kitchen with Bart._ _ _

___“Are you hungry?” Bart nodded while also trying to look around everywhere. Chuckling Barry sat Bart down in a chair._ _ _

___“Slow down slugger, after a snack you can go exploring all you want.”_ _ _

___“Otay.” Barry thought it over before grabbing some crackers and fruit._ _ _

___“Here you go.” Barry sat the plate down as he sat nearby with his own. Bart smiled as he began eating. Barry watched Bart as he ate, studying the four year old. He was really going to be put to the test now. Besides work and being the Flash he now had being a father to add to that list. Bart glanced over before glancing away only to glance over again. Barry couldn’t help the smile that crossed his face and his heart melted when Bart returned the smile before going back to eating happily._ _ _

___“Oh Barry!” Came the sing song shouting of Iris as the door opened and all the happiness was replaced by dread. He hadn’t even thought about how he would tell Iris or Joe._ _ _

___“Barry?” Oh shit that was Eddie._ _ _

___“Wait here okay Bart?” Barry asked. Bart nodded though he seemed curious about what was going on. Barry ruffled Bart’s hair before quickly heading into the living room, preventing Iris from entering the kitchen._ _ _

___“Heyyyy Iris.” At once Iris’ eyes were narrowing at him in suspicion._ _ _

___“Wh-”_ _ _

___“What brings you guys back so soon?” Barry interrupted, “Didn’t you guys plan a lunch date or something?”_ _ _

___“Yeah but it was crashed. Turns out my brothers decided to come and surprise me for a visit.” Eddie sighed as he ran a hand through his hair._ _ _

___“Okay?” Iris rolled her eyes in response._ _ _

___“They asked us to join them for dinner and Eddie lied and said we were eating with you so now you’re coming with.”_ _ _

___“Uh, I can’t.”_ _ _

___“Come on Barry, please?” Eddie begged, “I can’t deal with them alone.” Barry raised a brow to look to Iris._ _ _

___“Don’t act like she won’t use this to her advantage.” Eddie spoke up again and yeah, Iris probably would do that._ _ _

___“Listen, it’s just that there’s some-” a crash was heard. Barry’s heart stopped and before he could stop himself he had flashed into the kitchen. Bart was sitting on the ground in a daze before he burst out crying. Immediately Barry scooped the boy up._ _ _

___“Shh Bart, it’s okay. Where does it hurt? Come on Bart, where does it hurt? I can’t help if I don’t know where the owie is.” Bart pointed to his elbow. Barry carefully took it to look at it. It didn’t look to bad, just a little red._ _ _

___“Do you want ice?” Barry asked. Bart shook his head, tears still there._ _ _

___“Kiss?” Barry smiled at the innocent child. Leaning forward he kissed the red mark._ _ _

___“All better?” Bart nodded._ _ _

___“Good, let’s get you all cleaned up now.” Barry grabbed a damp wash cloth that he used to wipe away the tears._ _ _

___“What happened?”_ _ _

___“I felled.” Smiling fondly Barry picked the child back up._ _ _

___“I’m sorry.” Bart’s face scrunched up in confusion._ _ _

___“Why?”_ _ _

___“I shouldn’t have left you alone.”_ _ _

___“Barry?” Barry turned to see both Eddie and Iris standing in the doorway, staring._ _ _

___“Daddy?” Bart asked in confusion. The looks morphed into ones of shock._ _ _

___“Daddy?” Eddie squeaked._ _ _

___“Bartholomew Henry Allen you have some serious explaining to do.”_ _ _

___“Daddy?” Bart asked again. Barry sighed a little._ _ _

___“Bart this is your Aunt Iris and her boyfriend Eddie.” Bart smiled shyly as he waved. Barry entered the living room and sat on the couch, his son sitting on his lap. Iris and Eddie sat in the two cushioned seats, waiting for Barry to explain._ _ _

___“This is my son... Bartholomew Henry Allen Jr.” Iris and Eddie stared, eyes wide in shock._ _ _

___“Who’s the mother?” Iris finally asked. Barry bit the inside of his cheek for a moment before answering,_ _ _

___“Lisa.”_ _ _

___“Wait Lisa… why does that name sound familiar?” Iris asked with a frown._ _ _

___“Four years ago. My friend.”_ _ _

___“Daddy? How come Auntie looks different? Is it cause you have different mommies?” Bart asked curiously._ _ _

___“Sort of. I have a different mommy and daddy than Iris.”_ _ _

___“Why?” Barry bit the inside of his lip to think about how to explain the situation. He didn’t actually know what Bart knew about the subject of death and he didn’t know how to tell a kid in the first place. Luckily though it seemed Eddie had some idea, snapping out of his shell shocked look._ _ _

___“You see Bart, your daddy’s mommy, your grandma, she’s with angels right now.”_ _ _

___“Oh.” It was soft. Bart leaned closer to Barry, looking at him in a way that made Barry feel that Bart was doing it more for his comfort than his own._ _ _

___“What happened to granpa?”_ _ _

___“Grandpa had to go some place that I couldn’t go with. So Iris’ daddy took me in.”_ _ _

___“Does that mean I have three grandpas?” Bart asked curiously. Iris laughed at Bart while Barry internally panicked. He did not want his son anywhere near Snart Sr, hopefully Lisa felt the same way._ _ _

___“I guess so… did you tell dad yet?” Iris turned her gaze back to Barry._ _ _

___“Not yet. Um… I kind of found out almost half an hour ago?” Barry admitted as he adjusted his grip on Bart who rested his head on Barry’s shoulder. “Joe is working late.”_ _ _

___“Does he have anything?” Barry nodded towards the bag._ _ _

___“I didn’t get to look through it yet though.” Iris pulled the bag close and looked through. Barry made a face at Bart causing the younger boy to giggle and make a face back._ _ _

___“Well we definitely will need to go shopping. He has a few clothes, some toys. We’re going to have to figure out a bed…”_ _ _

___“Well I guess I better go cancel dinner.” Eddie paused at Iris’ look, “What? This is more important and Barry probably doesn’t have the first idea of what to get.”_ _ _

___“And you do?” Iris questioned._ _ _

___“I have three nieces and four nephews. Not to mention all the times I had to go with my aunts to get things for my cousins.”_ _ _

___“...How big is your family?” Barry asked._ _ _

___“Big.”_ _ _

___“Fine but we are doing lunch tomorrow.” Iris warned. Eddie practically bolted out of his seat to call his brothers._ _ _

___“Come on then, let’s head out.”_ _ _

___“Where?” Bart held on to Barry’s shirt as he asked the question. Barry stood, carefully holding the tiny child._ _ _

___“We’re going shopping to get you a bed and stuff okay?”_ _ _

___“Otay.” Bart thought for a moment before his eyes lit up, “Cans I get a Fwash toy?” Barry laughed a little nervously at that,_ _ _

___“Uh, we’ll see.”_ _ _

___“Moma and Unca telled me bout him and I sees him on tv.” Barry internally screamed. He didn’t want to say no but he really really did not want to buy a Flash toy of all things. Inside Eddie’s car Barry sat with Bart right next to him and soon they were off to the store._ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So really long. Of course Bart gets told stories about the Flash and Bart defiantly gets his toy. Only problem I'm having is I don't remember if Len knows Barry is the Flash or not yet. I think he does since the man in yellow is back but *shrugs*
> 
> Next chapter Barry sets up Bart's room and Joe meets Bart.


	5. Chapter 5

Barry finished setting up the child bed in the spare bedroom. Lucily enough they couldn’t find any Flash bed stuff so Bart settled on the winter themed sheets that they found. Everything else set up and Bart’s new clothes were in the dresser. Barry headed downstairs where Iris was keeping an eye on Bart. The young boy was playing cards with Eddie who had a look of shock.

“What’s going on?” Barry asked. Bart beamed up at him.

“I woned!”

“Bart’s been wiping the floor with Eddie.” Iris elaborated.

“Oh? Have you been beating Uncle Eddie?” Barry asked as he picked Bart up. Bart nodded happily as he hugged his father.

“Uh-huh.”

“You both should come to lunch tomorrow.” Eddie finally spoke, broken out of his daze, “I would love to see Mark’s reaction to being beat by a toddler.”

“Eddie.” Iris began, ready to scold him. Barry looked down to Bart though.

“Would you like to go with and meet Uncle Eddie’s brothers?” Bart nodded quickly, excitement clear in his eyes.

“Alright then.”

“Hey I’m home.” Barry froze, looking to Iris and Eddie in fear. He had completely forgotten to tell Joe.

“What’s with all the garbage down here?”

“Hey dad.” Iris greeted as the man walked in, a frown on his face.

“Iris wha- who is that?” Bart shyly ducked into Barry as Joe’s eyes landed on him. Barry chewed his lower lip for a moment before sighing.

“Joe this is my son, Bart.” He could see the look in Joe’s eyes and sighed, looking down at Bart, “Hey Bart, why don’t you go with Uncle Eddie and look at your room?” Bart nodded and clung to Eddie. Only once they were upstairs did Joe speak.

“What the hell Barry?” Barry held his hands up in a defensive manner.

“Okay, first of all, I only found out today. I came home and he was sitting on the porch. His mother had some issues going on and felt he would be safer with me.”

“I thought you were raised better than to have unprotected-”

“Dad, the only time he slept with her they were drunk. I convinced Barry to come with to a bar and I kind of lost track of him.” Joe opened and closed his mouth then his eyes. He pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation. Suddenly annoyance flared up in Barry.

“Save it.” Barry said before Joe could start, “That was four years ago and I have more important things to deal with than a lecture over something I’ve already changed.” Before Joe could actually respond a sharp piercing cry was heard from upstairs. Flashing upstairs Barry managed to stop himself from going straight into his son’s room. It was a good thing too considering that Bart wasn’t in there. Iris and Joe were pounding up the stairs behind him when he found Eddie and Bart in Iris’ old room. Eddie was trying to calm Bart down to no avail and Barry scooped his boy up.

“What happened?” Iris gasped. Eddie held out lipstick to Iris.

“I wouldn’t let him eat the lipstick.” Relief flooded Barry as he turned to Bart.

“Bart you can’t eat that. It’s not food.” Bart cried more, “Come on, let’s get you some real food, okay?” Bart was quietly crying as Barry brought him down the stairs. Barry kept hold of Bart as he opened the freezer to pull out a cherry popsicle. It was a little difficult to open but he managed it and soon Bart was happily sucking on his treat.

“There’s no talking you out of this is there?” Joe asked. Barry sent him a dark look which had Joe holding up his hands in defense. The man then turned his gaze to Bart. He crouched a little so he was eye level with Bart.

“Hey there buddy. I’m Iris’ dad Joe.” That had Bart perking up.

“Gampa!” Bart replied around the popsicle. Barry laughed.

“Yep, this is Grandpa Joe.” Bart seemed to think it over before reaching a sticky hand out to Joe. Hesitantly Joe took Bart. Bart talked in between eating his treat and Barry could see the moment Joe was gone.

“So Bart, what’s your full name?” Joe asked. Bart beamed proudly as he answered,

“Bathalomewl Henwy Allen junr.” Joe choked on air, looking at Barry in bewilderment.

“Oh?” Barry nodded.

“That’s what his mother named him.”

“Who is his mother?” Joe asked, eyeing Barry.

“A friend of mine.” Barry said with a look, basically saying to shut up with Bart around. When it came to it and Bart asked Barry would tell him the truth, but until that time he would not tell him that Lisa had left.

“Come on, let’s go out to eat,” Iris suggested, “We can go eat at that restaurant downtown and not get weird looks this time!”

“What restraunt?” Eddie asked. Joe thought then frowned at Iris and Barry.

“I thought you stopped going there.”

“Well you thought wrong.” Iris replied.

“That place is for children.”

“And now we have one!”

“You still eat at a kid's restaurant?” Eddie asked curiously.

“They have really good desserts.” Barry said with a shrug.

“Well then, let’s go.” They all piled into Joe’s car, Eddie being forced to sit upfront by Iris. Bart was between Barry and Iris in the back.

“So Bart, what’s your favorite color?” Iris asked.

“Red!” Bart happily replied.

“Oh?”

“Cause i’s the color of Flash’s suit!” Joe bit back a laugh and Barry’s ears burned in embarrassment. It didn’t stop the smile on his face though.

“You really like the Flash huh?” Joe asked. Bart nodded.

“He’s the bestest! Unca Len met him!” Barry internally froze, hoping to anyone listening that Joe or Iris would make the connection to Cold. Lucily they didn’t seem to think that the cold criminal was related to this little boy.

“What about Arrow?” Barry asked. Bart got the most innocent wide eyed look as he said very solemnly,

“ ‘m not suppose to use the wor’s Unca Len use. Unca Len an’ Unca Mickey don’t like him.” Iris and Barry stared at the boy in shock as Joe laughed. Eddie bit his lip.

“Oh?” Eddie tried not to laugh. Bart nodded.

“Unca Len says Flash is betterer. Mommy agwees.” Barry felt his face flush which he kind of hated, but how could he not be embarrassed? Captain Cold and Golden Glider had been turning his son into a Flash fan. It was sweet.

“Daddy? Why’s your face red?” Bart asked, poking his cheek.

“Just a little warm.” he lied. Bart seemed to believe the answer but the others gave Barry a knowing look.

“Oh look! We’re here!” Barry announced, unbuckling and opening the door before Joe fully parked. When they got in there a bubbly redhead greeted them at the door.

“Iris, Barry, you actually have a kid with you!” She noted. She beamed as she crouched down to greet Bart.

“Hi there.” Bart smiled shyly as he waved, “My name’s JoJo.”

“ ‘m Bart.”

“Well it is very nice to meet you. Who are you here with?”

“My daddy and Aunt Iris and Unca Eddie and grampa.” JoJo sent Barry a wide eyed look but schooled it before looking back to Bart.

“Barry’s your daddy?” Bart nodded. “Well hopefully you’ll actually grow up.” Bart looked at her in confusion.

“But daddy is growed up.”  
“Sure he is.”

“Come on, do your job.” Barry complained. JoJo stuck her tongue out at him as she stood. She lead them to a table.

“So what will it be?”

“The usual.” Iris stated, Barry nodded absentmindedly in response as he helped Bart look over his menu.

“Iris, I love you but it worries me that you have a usual at a restaurant meant for children.” Eddie stated. Iris sent a glare in response. Joe gave his order and soon Eddie followed after. Bart pointed to another.

“Flash!” He cried happily.

“What?” Barry choked, looking where his son pointed.

“Well Jitters had the Flash coffee and so many kids love him that we got some new foods.” JoJo explained with a shrug.

“Peas?” Bart asked, giving a pouty look. Sighing Barry nodded. JoJo took their orders to the back and came back with some drinks. She placed a special drink in front of Bart that was bright blue.

“There you go kiddo, thought since you are a Flash fan you’d appreciate a _cold_ freeze.” Bart let out a high pitched noise as he hugged the waitress.

“Thank you!” Happily Bart reached for it. Barry helped him get it off the table.

“A drink after Captain Cold?”

“We also have the Heatwave wings which are varying degrees of hot but kind of all mixed together, nothing too hot though, and the golden gilder cupcake.”

“That’s cute.” Iris replied.

“Best sellers. Think they’re staying.” JoJo replied. Barry could only mentally sigh. Dinner was a pretty calm experience, Bart was well behaved and didn’t put up a fuss when Barry cleaned his face. JoJo had came back with a golden cupcake.

“On the house.” She promised as she sat it down for Bart. The others got their own dessert. Iris threatened Eddie about taking any of her’s which made Joe and Barry laugh. She was very protective of her brownies. Bart had insisted that Barry try some of his and Barry gave him some of his ice cream. Bart started dozing by the time they got back to the car and was completely out when they got home. Barry tucked Bart in and headed to his own room, collapsing on his bed he finally let everything hit him fully. He was a father. He had a little boy in the room next door. He had a little boy that Lisa thought would be safer with him. He frowned as he thought of the Reverse Flash. If he ever found out about Bart… Barry shut that train of thought down quickly. Sleep wasn’t coming anytime soon that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Bart goes with to the station and then they meet up with Eddie's brothers.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK AND UPDATING STORIES! I finished my classes this semester with As in ALL 6 OF MY CLASSES!!!!! :))))).  
> My cousin also graduated and got a job at my old middle school not even a week after.  
> Then my cat died today. But I was writing this before and was determined to post a new chapter so here it is.
> 
> Next chapter will be Barry picking Bart up and them meeting Eddie's family.

Barry woke up to something laying on him. Peeking his eyes open he saw a mop of brown hair. It took him a moment to realize that Bart was laying on him. Of course then his alarm began blaring. Bart made a whining noise as Barry frantically tried to turn off his clock. He winced though when he remembered his clock was on the other side of the room, a vain attempt to actually get him out of bed in the morning. Quickly Barry slid Bart off and next to him so he could speed turn off the noise.

“Daddy?” Bart murmured sleepily. 

“Hey slugger.” Barry greeted quietly, “I’m just getting ready for work. You can go back to sleep, okay?” Instead of going back to sleep though Bart sat up and held up his arms. Barry picked him up then went through to find his clothes. He sat Bart down and quickly changed in the closet, which was a bit of a tight fit. Once he was done he picked Bart back up.

“Can I go with?” Bart asked quietly. Barry thought it over. No one here could watch him, they all had work. Cisco was in Star while Caitlin was visiting Clarissa and Professor Stein and there was no way Barry was going to ask Dr. Wells to look after Bart. 

“Sure, let’s get you some clothes.” Barry brought Bart back into his room. He let Bart pick out his clothes, a pair of jeans and a white shirt with a red hoodie over it. When they got down Joe had already made coffee.

“What do you want for breakfast?” Barry asked as he sat Bart down in a chair.

“Eggs?” Barry smiled as he got the supplies.

“Sure thing.” Barry started making breakfast, smiling a little as Bart dozed a little in his seat. Joe set a glass of orange juice down for Bart. Barry finished the scrambled eggs then set the place down for Bart before taking the rest.

“Catching a ride with you today.” Barry told Joe as he quickly ate. “Bart’s coming to work with us.”

“Why?”

“No one else can watch him and I don’t want a babysitter that I haven’t interviewed to watch him.” Joe gave him a look but nodded.

“Well you both better finish getting ready.” Bart had finished his eggs so Barry took him upstairs to brush his teeth. As almost an afterthought Barry filled a small bag with some activities that Bart could do as he waited. He also grabbed some snacks and then they were out the door. Barry sat in the back with Bart, answering questions when the boy asked about the different things they passed. In no time at all they were at the precinct. Gathering his things first Barry then scoped the small boy up. Bart looked around with wide eyes as they went in.

“Allen where-why do you have a kid?” Officer Dennis asked as he paused in what he was going to say.

“Because we couldn’t find a babysitter at such short notice.”

“No, but…” Barry knew what he was trying to ask but he was more preoccupied with Bart clinging to him, shyly peeking around. A lot of his coworkers were looking at him but it didn’t register. He was actually used to it. When he was younger it had been because he was a nerd, then his mom was killed and his father went to jail, after that was his issues with being clumsy or late and finally ending up as the Flash… well it just didn’t catch his attention anymore. Of course that was only until Captain Singh walked up to him.

“Why do you have a child with you?” He asked with a frown.

“Well no one else could watch him and he’s too young to be left on his own.” Barry tried. Singh just looked at him. Sighing Barry answered truthfully,

“This is my son Bart.” You could have heard a pin drop before a few officers started laughing.

“Good one Allen.” One said.

“I’m not joking.” Barry said without a hint of amusement on his face, “This is my son Bart and we didn’t have anyone able to watch him.”

“You do understand what needs to happen for him to be yours right?” A condescending rookie spoke up. Barry leveled him with a look.

“How old is he?” another officer asked before Barry could make a comment back.

“Four.” Barry answered as he smiled softly as Bart looked up at him. Barry made a face that caused Bart to giggle. There was a choking noise as the others stared silently.

“You do realise you cannot have your son in the lab with you while you are working with evidence right?” Singh asked. Barry nodded.

“I know sir, but I really didn’t have any choice. Yesterday was busy getting him furniture and clothes that the fact I worked today slipped my mind.”

“How long have you known you had a son?” Darcey asked with a slight frown.

“Yesterday.” Barry responded. Singh sighed heavily as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

“West and Thawne are patrolling today and you cannot have a child in the lab. If it weren’t for the fact that we are short handed today I would say fine Bart can stay, but that’s not the case.” Barry felt his heart sinking. He had several cases he could not put off. Before he could worry himself too much Singh spoke up again.

“If you’re willing, Rob has the day off and I know he would be thrilled to babysit.” Barry nodded mutely for a second.

“Yeah, Yeah. If you’re okay with it. I don’t want-”

“Allen.” Singh interrupted, “It’s fine. I may not have kids, but I worked with Joe when you and Iris were growing up. I understand, believe it or not. I’ll give Rob a call.” Barry smiled gratefully. There were very few people within the CCPD that he didn’t trust but out of all of them, outside his family, Singh was the one he trusted the most.

“So Bart, your daddy said you moved in with him yesterday?” Nancy asked. Bart nodded shyly.

“Are you excited?” Bart nodded again but with a bigger smile, “That’s good because I can guarantee that living with your daddy is going to be everything, but boring. One time when he was little your daddy called us because he got chased up a tree by a big dog.” Barry felt his face burn.

“Nacey! Don’t tell Bart those stories!”

“Oh hush.” THe older woman chided, “Just a year or two ago he called us again because a big dog chased him up a tree again.” Joe stood there snickering at the situation.

“Hey Barry.” Eddie greeted, “Hi Bart.”

“Unca Eddie!” Bart cried happily, reaching out to the blonde. Barry passed his son over, snickering at the hesitant look on Eddie’s face.

“We, uh, we’re doing dinner instead if that’s okay because apparently my brothers are human disasters who don’t wake up till 1 when they don’t have to.” Barry laughed.

“Don’t let Iris hear that. She was the worst during the weekends.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Eddie smirked.

“Alright. Rob is on his way.” Singh informed.

“Thank you.” Singh waved it off then waved everyone back to work. Within half an hour Barry was meeting Rob for the first time.

“It’s nice to meet you Barry. David talks about you a lot.”

“Uh…”

“Good things, I promise.” The man laughed, eyes sparkling with mirth.

“Well that’s a relief.” he muttered under his breath. Rob’s gaze moved to Bart.

“You must be Barry’s son. Bart right?” Bart nodded, “My name’s Rob. I’m going to watch you while your daddy works. Is that okay with you?” Bart seemed hesitant, looking to Barry.

“You can trust him.”

“Otay.” Bart reached for Rob. Barry handed off Bart’s small bag.

“Thank you so much for this.” Barry spoke as they walked towards the door.

“It’s really no problem. I’ll call if anything happens,” Then he looked to Bart, “Or if Bart wants to call.” Nodding in relief Barry gave Rob his number then waved as they left. Barry was nervous. This was his first full day of being Bart’s dad and he had to leave him with a babysitter until four. A hand on his shoulder knocked him out of those thoughts.

“Come on Allen. Get to work.” an officer spoke up. Daniels if Barry remembered right. Sighing heavily Barry went to do just that.

**Author's Note:**

> Yep. So now I have two stories going where Barry has gotten one of the Snarts pregnant... that just sounds odd...
> 
> Anyway I will provabley edit this after sleep.


End file.
